En Casa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Y fue allí, al tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración en su cuello, que Edward se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante: no importaba si se encontraba en Rizenbull o en otro país, mientras estuviera con Winry se sentiría como en casa.


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece; todo lo que reconozcan es de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

De Central a Rizembull se hacían doce horas de camino en tren y Edward ya había recorrido más de once. Regresaba a su pueblo natal porque sentía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo fuera de él, realizando sus investigaciones y observando la inmensidad del mundo... en el lado oeste. Aparte, ya lo extrañaba. Es más, él mismo se preguntaba cómo le había hecho en su adolescencia para mantenerse apartado de él por tanto tiempo.

Miró con fijeza su pierna izquierda, la que le recordaba a su viaje por la piedra filosofal y, aunque estuviera cubierta con la tela marrón de su pantalón, él podía ver el modelo de automail que Winry había fabricado exclusivamente para él, su cliente favorito.

Winry...

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado! Winry le había dicho que debía avisar con tiempo para sus revisiones o visitas y él, como de costumbre, lo había olvidado. Es más, desde hacía dos semanas que no se comunicaba con ella después de la carta que le envió contándole sobre el tiburón que había pescado durante su estadía en un barco pesquero. Sólo esperaba no ser recibido por una llave inglesa.

El silbato del tren sonó, indicando la parada, Edward se bajó presuroso de la locomotora con maleta en mano. Llave inglesa o no, él quería regresar a casa.

**OoOoOoOo**

La primera en recibirlo no fue otra más que Den, con el pesar de que su parte masoquista esperaba que fuera la joven de la herramienta quien lo hiciera. Se tomó unos minutos para disfrutar de la compañía del can y luego procedió a entrar a la casita amarilla. No necesitaba llave, sabía de sobra que la puerta estaba abierta de día y que sólo por la noche se cerraba; Rizembull era un pueblo tranquilo.

El lejano sonar de las herramientas y la quietud total de la sala le dieron la bienvenida y en seguid supo que algo andaba mal por allí.

"_¿Dónde está la llave inglesa?"_ se preguntó, algo preocupado. _"Está tardando en llegar"._

Relegando su maleta a un rincón al lado de la escalera, Edward subió al taller esperando encontrar a Winry y a su abuela por allí, sin embargo, a la única que vio fue a Pinako.

—Buenas— saludó, con el ánimo dos niveles más abajo. Pinako se limitó a contestar a su saludo sin dejar de lado su tarea.

Al ver que la mujer no diría nada, Edward se decidió a preguntar por su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Y Winry?— consultó, tratando de no parecer ansioso.

Pinako dejó el destornillador sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta, regalándole al rubio una sonrisa cómplice.

—En Rush Valley.

Silencio. A Edward esa situación no le gustaba nada, sólo lo desesperaba, ¿por qué la tía no podía darle más información sin necesidad de preguntarle?

—¿Y cuándo regresa?

—Debería estar aquí desde ayer, pero se le atravesó un problema y vuelve en una semana.

—Ahhh...— y regresó al living por su maleta.

De manera que Winry no estaba allí, pero bueno, regresaría pronto. Además, lo importante era que él ya estaba en casa.

**OoOoOoOo**

Pasados dos días desde su llegada triunfal, el rubio comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, como si no estuviera satisfecho con haber vuelto al pueblito de los prados verdes, como si ya no encajara allí, en la casita amarilla.

Como si no estuviera en casa.

Era extraño. Durante los años posteriores al Día Prometido, Edward había aprendido a revalorar al rural Rizembull y la casa que le ofrecían las mujeres Rockbell. Y durante esos meses que pasó en el Oeste siempre pensó en él como un verdadero hogar. SU hogar. Así que la sensación que estaba experimentando estaba muy fuera de lugar. Pinako lo trataba como siempre, como cuando estaban Al o Winry de por medio.

—Tal vez sólo está un poco demasiado tranquilo por aquí.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sencillamente estaba molesto y una parte de su interior odiaba con un fuego ardiente a todas las prótesis de automail habidas y por haber en el mundo mundial. Sí, también a su pierna mecánica, aunque sin ella no pudiera caminar. Y la culpa de todo la tenía Winry. Joder, la extrañaba muchísimo (cosa que no admitiría) y ella ni sus luces. Es más, la muy ingrata llamó porque había decidido pasar OTRAS dos semanas en el Atelier Garfiel para estar en la súper importante convención (nótese el sarcasmo derramado por Ed) sobre mecánica que se celebraría en la ciudad.

Genial. Eso era simplemente genial. De nuevo más sarcasmo.

Con el ceño aún fruncido, Elric atendió el teléfono que, con su insistente y desesperante timbre, no lo dejaba enfurruñarse en paz.

—Diga— contestó de mala gana.

—¿Hermano?

—¡Al!— Y su mal humor pasó a segundo plano.

Los hermanos llevaban mucho tiempo incomunicados y se echaban de menos el uno al otro. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre sus aventuras en cada lado del mundo y el avance de sus investigaciones. Después de una larguísima charla de más de dos horas quedaron que, aprovechando que Edward estaba ya en Amestris, Alphonse podría volver el próximo mes y así combinar y poner en práctica los nuevos conocimientos que habían adquirido.

Estando a punto de colgar, Al preguntó por Winry. De lo contento que estaba por volver a platicar con su hermano había olvidado a su amiga de la infancia.

—En Rush Valley— respondió Edward con dureza y recordó súbitamente por qué estaba enojado. Y mucho.

—¿Y qué hace allá?

—Espera que monten todo el follón ese de la convención de mecánica. Creo que está preparando una exposición o algo así.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

Edward frunció más el ceño.

—Por supuesto. Es MI novia. Debería estar aquí. Conmigo.

Alphonse soltó una risita. A Edward se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Y por qué no vas a verla? Ya lo has dicho, es tu novia.

Edward sabía que su hermano estaba sonriendo, burlándose de él, sin necesidad de verlo

—Venga ya, ¿para que me golpee?— fingió desinterés.

Otra risita de parte del hermano menor.

—Honestamente, hermano, te siempre he creído que te gusta su particular forma de darte la bienvenida.

—Sí, claro— respondió con ironía —como a ti no te insertan una llave inglesa cada que llegas.

—Oh, hermano, deja de comportarte como un idiota. La extrañas. Ve a verla o espérala; ella ha hecho eso por ti un montón de veces. ¿No crees que es hora de regresar el favor?

—Odio esperar.

—Sí, ya sé. Por eso vas, compras un boleto a Rush Valley. La buscas, la abrazas y la besas y todos contentos viviendo felices para siempre. Fin.

—¡ALPHONSE! ¿Qué estás...

—Lo siento, tengo que colgar— lo interrumpió divertido por la rabieta telefónica que estaba montando su consanguíneo —el emperador me ha mandado avisar que si la llamada se excede las tres horas me va a echar del palacio. ¡Adiós!— colgó.

Edward empezó a mascullar cosas sobre estúpidos hermanos menores irrespetuosos que cuelgan el teléfono a los mayores y luego miró el calendario. Dos semanas eran mucho tiempo.

**OoOoOoOo**

De camino al Atelier Garfiel (al que iba a ir sin avisar como era su costumbre) el ex Alquimista de Acero pensaba lo fácil que podía convencerlo cierto hermano menor para hacer alguna cosa. Él ya había barajado en su cabeza la idea de ir a visitar a la rubia, pero le faltaba un empujón para poner la idea en práctica. El empujón de Alphonse.

Tocó fuerte y claro la puerta con los nudillos y a los pocos segundos salió Winry. Al verla, inmediatamente una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en la cara. Claro que él no se dio cuenta.

—¡Ed!— chilló la rubia emocionada de verlo parado en su puerta —¡Estás aquí!

Elric se dejó guiar por Winry, que lo había tomado de la mano, hasta llegar a la salita de la casa-taller de Garfiel y cuando creyó que todo el acto de bienvenida había terminado una llave inglesa se le insertó en el cráneo con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi automail esta vez?— preguntó molesta, con los ojos achicados en acusación.

Ignorando el hecho de que su parte masoquista se alegró en sobremanera, Edward saltó de su asiento dispuesto a echar pelea.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, mujer?— bramó —¿Tiene que sucederle algo al automail para venir a verte?

—Sí— contestó la chica, tajante. El rubio de ojos dorados frunció el ceño. Como siguiera así se le iba a quedar marcado permanentemente.

—Pues no, esta vez no le ha pasado nada. He tratado de cuidarlo— dijo, levantando u tanto el pantalón de la pierna izquierda para que ella pudiera ver su reluciente obra maestra.

Rockbell lo miró fijo un rato, como si se debatiera entre creerlo o no.

—Ya lo veremos— amenazó.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron, ya con los ánimos más calmados, en el mismo sofá. No tan cerca que implicara contacto de algún tipo ni tan lejos como para que otra persona se sentara cómodamente entre ellos.

—Si no has venido por mantenimiento, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Un _"para verte, obviamente"_ fue lo que cruzó la mente de FullMetal, pero se limitó a decir:

—Estaba aburrido.

—Ohhh...— Edward no pudo notar el tono de decepción en la voz de la mecánica.

**OoOoOoOo**

Si hubiera sabido que Winry se la pasaría trabajando mejor no hubiera ido, eso sin contar con el pánico que le entraba al saberse sólo con la guapa rubia. Garfiel era uno de los principales organizadores de la chorrada esa de la convención y se la pasaba fuera de casa todo el día, llegando simplemente a altas horas de la noche. Winry, por su parte, iba y veía todo el día de acá para allá montando lo que sería su exposición, aunque a veces le lanzaba miradas furtivas de las que él no lograba enterarse. Sí, era un idiota cuando de mujeres se trataba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— no lo decía por ganas, más bien por cortesía. Esperaba que Winry igual apreciara el gesto.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, la mecánica negó con la cabeza y en seguida lanzó un discurso de _"tú no sabes de automail, no podrías ayudarme aunque de verdad lo quisieras y bla bla bla blá"_, para al final correrlo del taller.

—Ve y haz algo productivo— le dijo.

Desacatando la orden de la mecánica, Edward se paseó sin nada bueno qué hacer por la casa de Garfield. El lugar tenía pinta de ser una extensión del taller, con automails a medio construir por allí, planos sobre las mesas y tuercas y tornillos debajo de los muebles. FullMetal recordó la casa amarilla de Rizembull que parecía un hogar corriente, sin nada que delatara la presencia de locas mecánicas, más que el taller y las habitaciones extras para pacientes. A pesar de todo, sintió una sensación de cómoda familiaridad estando allí, eso que no logró percibir al regresar a su tierra natal.

Convencido de que no había nada interesante qué hacer, fue a atacar al refrigerador.

**OoOoOoOo**

Llevaba ya cuatro días allí y solamente había visto a Garfiel un par de veces, una de ellas hacía unos cinco minutos, cuando él bajó a buscar jugo (nunca leche) a medianoche y el dueño de la casa llegaba cansado, directo a su habitación.

Y hablando de personas cansadas...

—Para ya, Winry. Te vas a desmayar si continúas así.

La rubia no le hizo caso. Faltaban menos de cinco días para la convención y ella aún no terminaba su material para la presentación ni conseguía los materiales para montar el _stand_. Necesitaba terminar pronto para estar a tiempo. Quería que el apellido Rockbell brillara nuevamente por todo el país, pero ahora por ella, no por los grandes logros de su abuela.

—Va en serio, Winry. Para ya. No has dormido bien estos días, ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre te levantas a las tantas de la madrugada a seguir con tu trabajo, justo como hoy?

—No molestes.

—Joder, tienes aspecto que vas a colapsar en cualquier momento. Descansa.

—Tal vez quiero colapsar— la falta de sueño el embotaba los sentidos.

—No me jodas.

—No me jodas tú a mí, Ed —rebatió exasperada. Su explosión de mal humor no era más que una falta de sueño mezclado con cantidades monumentales de estrés y ella lo sabpia, pero igual no pensaba con racionalidad en esos momentos. No era algo que pudiera controlar —Que a ti no te parezca importante el automail no significa que para todo el mundo sea igual, así que deja de molestarme.

—Nunca dije que no me importara.

—Pues lo parece.

—Deja de cambiarme el tema. Vete ya a la cama— ordenó el joven de ojos dorados.

—Vete tú.

—No si tú no lo haces primero.

—Largo.

Edward no se movió un centímetro y el humor de Winry se calentó más, aunado a eso, un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a acecharla y las noches sin dormir comenzaban a pasarle factura, sin embargo, ella seguía obligándose a mantenerse despierta.

—Winry— pronunció su nombre suavemente. No quería llevar todo eso más lejos, no quería discutir más con ella —Por favor. Ve a dormir— lástima que esta acción sólo cabreó más a la ya furiosa Winry.

—¡Deja de molestarme!— explotó —NO ME VOY A IR A DORMIR así que LARGO. VETE. No te quiero ver, no te quiero oír y no entiendo qué coño estás haciendo aquí si tú eres feliz largándote por meses al Oeste o adonde se te pegue la gana. Así que vete, esfúmate en uno de tus viajecitos que aquí NADIE te necesita.

Por respuesta, Winry recibió un portazo venido desde la puerta principal. Después el silencio invadió el taller.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla a la que le siguió otra, otra y otra, hasta convertirse en un verdadero llanto. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Él sólo se preocupó por ella y ella, a cambio, le gritó y lo corrió de una forma horrible.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos azules, Winry corrió en busca de Ed. No quería que se fuera, no por su culpa.

**OoOoOoOo**

Manos en los bolsillo, Edward caminaba por la vibrante ciudad del automail, aunque claro, ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada y no había mucha gente revoloteando por las calles. Mejor, así no tendría que escapar de mecánicos locos que ansiaban venderle prótesis automatizadas nuevas. Simplemente quería estar solo.

Sabía que el despliegue de emociones de Winry hacía ya más de una hora se debía al estrés en el que estaba viviendo y que, probablemente, no quiso decir lo que dijo. Mas el conocimiento no quitaba el dolor que había sentido al escucharla, por eso se marchó.

Tal vez la gran idea de Al acerca de ir a Rush Valley no había sido en realidad una gran idea.

Siendo ya las dos de la mañana, Ed decidió que ya era hora de regresar. Ya se sentía despejado y quizá Winry ya estuviera más calmada... o dormida, en su defecto. Además, el clima ya estaba muy fresco y no cogió suéter alguno en su huida del Atelier Garfiel.

A su regreso al taller, el rubio se encontró con su novia (aunque, por lo distante que habían estado los últimos, días lo tenía en duda) sentada en la banqueta con cara de preocupación y sufrimiento. Se precipitó hacia ella, asustado de que algo le hubiera pasado en su ausencia, sin pensar que la causa pudiera ser él.

—¡Ed!— gritó ella cuando lo alcanzó a ver, con la voz cansada, contenta y aliviada por volver a verlo. Porque no se hubiera marchado.

Edward no supo qué hacer. ¿De verdad ya no estaba molesta? ¿Y por qué no estaba dentro de la casa? Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante en ese momento era el rastro de lágrimas que quedó grabado sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de Winry. Había llorado, de eso estaba seguro, ¿pero fue por su culpa? No lo dudaba, él sólo sabía hacerla sufrir.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llorabas?— preguntó con voz queda, sin apartar la mirada de la prueba del delito.

Ella hipó y trató de limpiarse las mejillas. Demonios. Había llorado. Rompió la promesa de Ed. Pero al verlo marcharse de esa forma simplemente sucedió. No fue algo que pudiera controlar.

—Yo... lo siento— se disculpó, aunque no supo si por llorar o por lo de antes. Tal vez por ambas —yo no quería...

—Mierda, Winry. No te disculpes —la interrumpió desesperado por verla así —no tienes por qué disculparte. No has hecho nada malo.

—Pe-pero yo...— tartamudeó, sintiéndose aún peor por sus palabras ¿Cómo que no había hecho nada malo? —te dije que... y luego te fuiste. No quería decir eso. Por favor, perdóname...

—Por favor, tú, para de disculparte— suplicó Elric. Luego la rodeó con sus brazos tal y como el sentido común se lo gritó.

Ella se dejó hacer, apretándolo de vuelta. Asegurándose de que no la iba a dejar.

Después de un buen rato así, en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, entraron a la casa y Edward guió a Winry hasta su habitación. La pobre chica estaba tan cansada que ya ni los ojos podía mantener abiertos.

—Descansa— sugirió Ed en tono amable. Winry en lugar de lanzarse sobre la cama como su cuerpo le pedía, volvió a abrazarlo.

—No te vayas— pidió, casi suplicó.

—Tienes que dormir.

—Lo haré, sólo... no te vayas, por favor. Duerme aquí, conmigo.

Sin replicarle nada sobre si estaba bien o mal, si era correcto o incorrecto lo que iban a hacer, Edward la acomodó y se acomodó en la cama con ella. Sabía que ambos estaban actuando por impulso y que, posiblemente en la mañana, se avergonzarían de sus acciones; pero tenía sueño y de verdad que no quería dejar a Winry, no viéndola tan frágil, no habiéndola extrañado tanto. Envolviéndose entre las sábanas la acomodó contra su pecho.

Y fue allí al tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración en su cuello que Edward se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante: no importaba si se encontraba en Rizembull, Rush Valley, Briggs o en otro país, mientras estuviera con Winry se sentiría como en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban, compatriotas de la tierra del EdWin? Yo a ustedes sí. Como verán, esto trató de ser<em> fluff<em> y ha sido la cosa más larga que he escrito. MUY LARGA, por lo menos para mí. Se inspiró en la canción Your Arms Feel Like Home de 3 Doors Down, el link está en mi perfil, por si quieren escucharla.**

**Aprovecho este oneshot para agradecerles INFINITAMENTE por su apoyo MONUMENTAL en mi oneshot Crepúsculo. Se me hace una cosa increíble que a muchísimos meses de su publicación me sigan llegando correos de favoritos y reviews. LOS AMO. LOS AMO TANTO QUE HASTA ME QUIERO CASAR CON USTEDES, pero no sé si ustedes conmigo xD Espero leernos pronto de nuevo y ya saben, cualquier error me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
